


Robin Millers

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWarning: Mention of death, darknessGenre: Dark?Pairing: Robin X Elias GoldsteinSummary: Robin comes to the academy and tries to make friends





	1. Forest of No Return

Elias Goldstein was in the courtyard this day, he looked very miserable, then out of nowhere this mysterious girl appeared by his side. Elias Goldstein looked her way, wondering where she came from, or if she just arrived at the academy. Robin Millers silently walked up to him, though Elias Goldstein oddly couldn't hear her footsteps at all. 

“Hi there, you seem down.” Robin Millers said to him, as she smiled.

“Who are you?” Elias Goldstein asked her, as he noticed that she was shorter then he was.

“I am Robin Millers. But that's not really important.” Robin Millers gave out a soft giggle, then sat down next to him.

“Well... I don't let people see me like this.” Elias Goldstein admitted, as he dried his tears.

“You shouldn't cry. Only females are allowed too.” Robin Millers told him.

“Oh... I'll try not to cry anymore.” Elias Goldstein said to her, as he tried to hide that emotion.

“Yeah, it will be better.” Robin Millers said, as she smiled.

Elias Goldstein tilted his head now, as he wondered what she meant by this. Elias Goldstein shrugged, as he soon stood up as Robin Millers stood then as well. Elias Goldstein walked over to the academy and went inside, then going up the stairs. Robin Millers just follows him, as she even follows him into the classroom and takes the seat right next to Elias. Elias Goldstein went inside the classroom as he took his normal seat, then he faced towards the black board.

“Do you always sit like this?” Robin Millers asked him.

“Yeah.” Elias Goldstein said to her.

The other students didn't even ask who the heck she was, they just accept that she's probably a new student. Once the bell rang, Professor Merkulova walked into the classroom, then Robin Millers gets out of her chair and walks over to the professor. Robin Millers hands an enrollment paper to him, as Professor Merkulova reads over it a bit. Robin Millers just smiles in the front of the class, before Professor Merkulova cleared his throat now.

“It seems like we are getting a new student here today. Her name is Robin Millers from Greenvale, so please welcome her into the academy.” Professor Merkulova said to the class.  
The students clapped though as Elias Goldstein gave her a weird look and even the professor an odd look, he didn't understand what just happened or why the professor introduced someone new he would normally just teach the class. Elias Goldstein shrugged a bit, as he gave a small clap too then as he sweat dropped a little. Robin Millers soon returned back to the chair that she was sitting in, as she smiled again to Elias. 

“Okay class, today we are going to learn how to mix certain herbs together.” Professor Merkulova told the class. “So, get yourself a partner.” Professor Merkulova added.

“Want to be my partner?” Robin Millers asked to Elias.

“Sure.” Elias Goldstein replied, since he normally worked alone anyhow.

“Appear!” Professor Merkulova replied, waving his wand as herbs went onto each of their desks.

“I know, I won't fail.” Liz Hart said over there.

Robin Millers took the herbs and started to cut them then place them inside the mixing bowl. Elias Goldstein watched Robin a bit, as he tilted his head. Robin Millers gave a smile again, as she then took out her wand.

“Oh secret formula, make these herbs work. “Fugitie!” Robin Millers replied, waving her black wand.

Elias Goldstein seemed to stare, wondering what she did, as he seen that the hebs in the bowl looked ready though. Robin Millers smiled again, as she put her wand back into her pocket. Then Professor Merkulova walked around making sure everyone had did the first process right. Robin Millers then got out of her chair to get a cup as she returned back to her own desk. Placing the cup onto it, then she poured the herb mixture into it.

“Okay, everyone did a good job.” Professor Merkulova remarked.

“I finally did something right!” Liz Hart said excited and cheered herself on.

Robin Millers pushes the cup to Elias, as Elias Goldstein glanced towards her a bit. Then Elias Goldstein picked up the cup as he took a small sip of it, since the rest of the students had done so too. It actually tasted kind of strange to Elias, but he wasn't too worried about it, since the herbs normally did taste weird. 

“Now if you did it right, your partner should feel more happier.” Professor Merkulova announced to the class.

“So, you feel better now?” Robin Millers asked to Elias.

“Yeah, thanks for making it right.” Elias Goldstein said, as he gave a small smile.

“I'm glad.” Robin Millers replied, as she smiled more.

“How do you feel?” Liz Hart asked to Yukiya.

“I guess okay...” Yukiya Reizen answered her.

“I guess I did it right.” Liz Hart replied as she got super happy now.

“So, can you show we around the campus tomorrow?” Robin Millers asked to Elias.

“I was going to just read in the library tomorrow. But, sure.” Elias Goldstein replied to her.

The bell rang for the class to be let out, Robin Millers took her bag, as she looked to Elias. Elias Goldstein got out of his chair, as he picked up his notebook then looked to her.

“Need something?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“I was wondering if I could hold your hand?” Robin Millers asked to him.

“Um... I don't hold hands with people I don't know that well.” Elias Goldstein responded to her as he left the classroom.

Oddly, Robin Millers snapped her fingers, as she followed Elias out of the classroom then. Elias Goldstein knew she was following him, but decided not to say anything. Elias Goldstein went down the hallway and then down the stairs. Robin Millers kept following Elias, no one seemed to mind at all either since the rest of the students already had someone accept for Elias Goldstein and Luca Orlem. Even if Luca Orlem did ditch this day... it wasn't anything new though for Elias to not see his rival come to class. Elias Goldstein went out to the courtyard as he sat onto a bench, then Robin Millers sat down next to him.

“Do you got a familiar?” Robin Millers soon asked him.

“No, why?” Elias Goldstein asked, tilting his head.

“I think it's cute how you tilt your head like that.” Robin Millers said to him.

“You do?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he rubbed his chin.

“Yeah, your so cute Elias.” Robin Millers said, as she smiled. 

Elias Goldstein forgot to get his lunch for today, but he really didn't feel like eating anything. Robin Millers glanced to Elias, before Pepper came walking over to her and Elias. A pink hegehog hopped onto Robin's lap, as Elias tilted his head and looked to it.

“Is that your familiar?” Elias Goldstein asked to her.

“Yes, this is Pepper. She is a rare familiar I got her from my mom.” Robin Millers replied, as she smiled again.

“Hello you two.” Pepper said, as she laid down onto Robin Millers lap.

“Um... why can I understand her?” Elias Goldstein asked. 

 

“She's special like that.” Robin Millers told him.

“Oh, okay.” Elias Goldstein said, as he just let that slide here.

“It's nice out here.” Robin Millers said then, as she gave a smile.

“Yeah, I like it out here.” Elias Goldstein said to her.

“Do you care that I'm only five foot one?” Robin Millers asked out suddenly.

“Um, no? Why should I care about that?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he looked at her now.

“Good, because I am fun sized.” Robin Millers said, as she smiled again.

Elias Goldstein gave her an odd look, as Robin Millers scooted closer to him on the bench. Robin Millers even laid her head against his shoulder, as Elias Goldstein just shrugged and let her. Robin Millers gave another smile, then she kissed Elias's cheek as he seemed to move away now.

“Why did you kiss my cheek for?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“I thought it would be good to try.” Robin Millers said to him.

“You're kind of weird.” Elias Goldstein stated out.

“In a good way, right?” Robin Millers asked to him.

“I don't really know you... so, I can't really say.” Elias Goldstein pointed out.

“I like him, you two should get together.” Pepper said on Robin's lap.

“Pepper, I just met him.” Robin Millers said to her pink hedgehog.

“I know, but you two look good together!” Pepper said in a happy tone.

Liz Hart then came over to sit by them, Liz sat next to Yukiya Reizen. Yukiya Reizen gave a sigh, then looked to his roommate next to Robin Millers.

“Do you think he will fall for her?” Liz Hart asked to Yukiya Reizen.

“Who knows. But it will be good for him.” Yukiya Reizen replied.

“You know what's weird... I have no idea what her hedgehog is saying.” Liz Hart stated to Yukiya.

“That's a first.” Yukiya Reizen said to Liz.

Elias Goldstein just stared at Pepper when she said that him and her owner should get together. Elias Goldstein had no idea who Robin Millers was, she appeared from nowhere and was now going to their academy, but everyone so far seemed okay with it, he thought to himself. Robin Millers soon glanced to Elias, knowing that he was thinking something.

“What are you thinking about?” Robin Millers asked Elias.

“How I don't know you that well.” Elias Goldstein stated to her.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Robin Millers asked him, as she took out a bag of cookies and ate one.

“Where is Greenvale at?” Elias Goldstein asked to her.

“It's right next to Ritz.” Liz Hart seemed to butt in.

“I don't even know where Ritz is either.” Elias Goldstein pointed out.

“I can take you there one day.” Robin Millers said to Elias.

“Okay.” Elias Goldstein said slowly.

Robin Millers kept eating cookies, before she handed one to Elias. Elias Goldstein took the cookie as he sniffed as he ate it, it tasted a bit odd but he figured some cookies did. Robin Millers smiled as she put her head back against Elias's shoulder. 

“Love, love.” Pepper replied.

“What did she say?” Liz Hart asked.

“Don't ask me...” Yukiya Reizen replied to Liz.

Elias Goldstein looked to Robin, then to Liz Hart and Yukiya Reizen slowly. Liz Hart shrugged since she had no idea what the pink hedgehog was saying as she got off the grass and headed towards the academy, Yukiya Reizen followed her. Robin Millers got off the bench, as Pepper went onto her shoulder and then she threw the bag away since she ate the rest of the cookies. Elias Goldstein got off the bench too, since they did have to go to the second class now even if he only did eat one cookie for lunch. Robin Millers walked to the right side a bit, making sure she was alone with Pepper.

“Tell me, do you think there's a chance he will start liking me?” Robin Millers asked her familiar.

“It is possible, but you can't rush love.” Pepper said to her.

“Well, I want him to like me or love me. One or the other is fine.” Robin Millers replied.

“Are you trying to make me do something?” Pepper asked.

“You won't know how. But, I can make a love potion tommorrow. They don't seem to care that I'm not even a student at the academy. The paper I gave to the professor was blank, but he believed that it said I am going here.” Robin Millers whispered to Pepper, since Yukiya Reizen walked past.

“I can grant tiny things.” Pepper huffed.  
“I know, I just want to do something on my own since I am a witch.” Robin Millers said to Pepper.

“Fine, if you want too. I kind of feel sorry for him.” Pepper stated, as she curled into a ball and went to sleep now on Robin's shoulder.

“He won't even know...” Robin Millers whispered to Pepper, then she headed into the academy.

Elias Goldstein went inside the academy, as he went back up the stairs now too then entered the classroom. Elias Goldstein went to his normal seat once again, as Robin Millers sat down next to him again in class. Pepper was fast asleep on Robin's shoulder, as Elias seemed to glance to the pink hedgehog that he oddly could understand when she was awake that was. Robin Millers smiled, as she just sat there, then the bell for class to start rang out. Then Headmaster Randolph stepped into the classroom as he smiled to them all, like he normally did.

“I am sure you all already know the new student. So, let's get to the lesson.” Headmaster Randolph replied. “Who can tell me which forest is forbidden to go into at dark?' Headmaster Randolph asked. Robin raised her hand, as Headmaster Randolph smiled to her. “Yes, Robin?” Headmaster Randolph asked. “It's the East Forest. I read about it in a book before coming to this academy.” Robin Millers stated, as she smiled as the students clapped to her. “Correct.” Headmaster Randolph said, as he smiled to her.

Elias Goldstein though just gave her a weird look, like wondering how the heck she knew that answer. Elias Goldstein figured not to let this bother him though, so he listened again. 

“Alright and does anyone know what the castle is named outside of Gedonelune Town?” Headmaster Randolph asked the class.

“The castle Hundi.” Robin Millers said then. “Correct again.” Headmaster Randolph said then to Robin. Robin Millers smiled, as Elias Goldstein just looked to her in shock, he didn't even know the castle's name or even know there was another castle outside of Gedonelune. 

“That is what today's lesson is about those two things. Mainly about the castle, they say that castle used to be standing. But now it's in ruins. So no one visits it anymore or goes to see it since it only has one wall standing left.” Headmaster Randolph told the class.

Elias Goldstein started to write down notes here, but so did the other students. Oddly Robin Millers just listened and didn't take down any notes, so Elias found that weird. Robin Millers noticed that Elias looked at her weird, so she played with her brown hair a little. Elias Goldstein kept writing down the notes, then the bell for class to end rang out as Headmaster Randolph headed out of the classroom first. Robin Millers got out of her chair, as she picked up her bag, trying not to wake Pepper.

“Do you want to walk me to the girl's dormitory?” Robin Millers asked to Elias.

“I hope he says yes.” Liz Hart replied.

“I'm right here...” Elias Goldstein said to Liz, as he huffed and crossed his chest with his arms.

“Well?” Robin Millers asked as she smiled to Liz.

Liz Hart shrugged as she waved to Robin Millers before she left the classroom and Yukiya Reizen seemed to follow her. Elias Goldstein just nodded to Robin Millers now, as she smiled to him she was glad that he would walk her there.

“Thank you.” Robin Millers said to Elias.

“You're welcome.” Elias Goldstein said to her, as he walked out of the classroom, then went down the hallway.

Elias Goldstein went down the stairs again, then went to the right, making sure Robin Millers followed him. Robin Millers smiled as she went to walk by his side, as she glanced to Elias's hand while he walked, but she decided to let it be for now. Elias Goldstein walked over to the black gate, then opened it for her.

“Well, this is the girl's dormitory.” Elias Goldstein said to her.

“I'm so glad you brought me here. I'll see you tomorrow.” Robin Millers said to him, as she gave another smile.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Elias Goldstein said to her, as he watched as she opened the main doors and went inside. 

Elias Goldstein then turned around and headed to the left now, he noticed that the sky got dark with stars. Elias Goldstein really hated the dark, he was scared of it, so he walked faster now. Elias Golstein kept walking as he finally went to the boy's dormitory and opened the black gate there, then went inside. The gate closed behind him, as Elias Goldstein then opened the main dormitory doors for the boy's dorms. Elias Goldstein walked inside, then went up the hallway as he took his key out of his pocket. Elias Goldstein unlocked his dorm door, before heading inside of it and he placed his notebook onto his dresser.

“You sure you want to leave it on top of your dresser?” Yukiya Reizen asked him. 

Elias Goldstein sweat dropped a moment, as he turned on the lamp next to his own bed. Elias Goldstein thought though to himself, his roommate was right, so he picked his notebook up and placed it into a drawer, then he walked over to the door and took his key back out. Elias Goldstein put the key into his drawer as well, before closing it, then he closed the door and locked it.

“There.” Elias Goldstein said, then he opened his second drawer.

“Sometimes I worry about you.” Yukiya Reizen said, as he rolled his eyes then stared out the window.

“Well, I often forget.” Elias Goldstein laughed a little, as he took out his pajamas.

(then we made it morning since she told me it too, but this is how day one went. She was the one who rped as Liz Hart and Yukiya Reizen as well.)


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Warning: None yet  
> Genre: Dark?  
> Pairing: Robin X Elias Goldstein  
> Summary: Things seem to get very weird

Elias Goldstein woke up once it got morning, he oddly knew when it did even though the sunlight only hit Yukiya the most. Elias Goldstein turned off his lamp, as he gave out a yawn and a stretch here. Elias Goldstein got off his bed, then he opened his drawer and took his school uniform out of it. Elias Golstein got changed into his school uniform, then he put the pajamas into the drawer neatly, before closing it. Yukiya Reizen woke now as he glanced to his roommate slightly, before he started to get dressed too. 

(she told me to skip this part and just do the class... so I did.)

Elias Goldstein walked into the classroom and took his normal seat, as Robin Millers sat down next to him again. Robin Millers smiled to Elias, as she waved over to Liz Hart and Yukiya Reizen. Liz Hart waved back, as Yukiya put down Liz's hand. Then the bell rang for class to start, as Professor Schuyler walked into the room, oddly Robin Millers seemed to like that the professor seemed to have a dark aura around himself. Elias Goldstein sighed, as he just waited for the day's lesson now.

“Today we will talk about something else that can heal any wound. Even major wounds.” Professor Schuyler replied. 

“So it's not healing wind?” Liz Hart asked.

“Silence!” Professor Schuyler shouted to her, as a small gust of wind went around himself now. “No, it's not healing wind. It is known as a mermaid's tear, this item can heal any wound or even grant wishes.” Professor Schuyler replied.

“Scary.” Liz Hart whispered.

“In order to get a tear, you must find a mermaid to either cry one or give you one.” Professor Schuyler replied. 

“Is that our assignment, sir?” Robin Millers asked him.

“Yes, if you can find a mermaid's tear and bring it to me.” Professor Schuyler told the class.

The students started to chat amongst themselves, since they never actually seen a mermaid before. Elias Goldstein got off his chair, then he headed out of the classroom. Oddly, Robin Millers followed him closely, like if she was his shadow or something. Elias Goldstein thought this was a bit creepy, since she done this yesterday too. Elias Goldstein went down the hallway, then walked down the stairs, before he walked out of the academy, he knew where to find a mermaid. Elias Goldstein headed to the lake, as Robin Millers just followed him still here. 

“What if we don't give him the mermaid tear?” Robin Millers asked to Elias.

“What?” Elias Goldstein asked her, this seemed rather weird.

“Keep it for ourselves, if it is that rare. Plus it can heal major wounds, how cool is that?” Robin Millers replied, as she smiled.

“Are you okay, today?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he quickly put his hand against her forehead.

“I'm fine.” Robin Millers replied, though she blushed when Elias touched her forehead.

“Your face is all red...” Elias Goldstein said to her, as he looked to Robin.

“Yeah.” Robin Millers said, as she kept blushing.

Elias Goldstein shrugged to her, as he walked over to the lake now. Robin Millers walked over as well, then Pepper hopped down from Robin's shoulder and onto the ground. Pepper seemed to hide from the water though. Robin Millers got courage as she kissed Elias's lips, when her familiar seemed to hide her eyes changed from black eyes to blue eyes. 

“How did your eyes change?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“Huh, what are you talking about?” Robin Millers asked him, as he eyes returned back to black eyes. 

“Um... they changed to blue, I liked them like that.” Elias Goldstein whispered to her. 

Robin Millers just ignored what he said, as she glanced to her familiar now. Robin Millers smiled to Pepper, as she looked to Elias.

“Oh, don't mind my familiar she's scared of water.” Robin Millers explained.

“I hate water!” Pepper replied, as she curled into a ball.

“Your hedgehog familiar is cute like that.” Elias Goldstein remarked, as he smiled.

“Who you calling cute! Weirdo!” Pepper said, as she gave a huff then climbed back onto Robin's shoulder.

“Well, I am weird.” Elias Goldstein admitted.

“So how we get the mermaid to come out?” Robin Millers asked.

“We wait...” Elias Goldstein answered her.

“Oh yeah, I made you something to drink.” Robin Millers replied, as she took a bottle of pink stuff out of her bag.

“What is that?” Elias Goldstein asked out.

“It's strawberry punch.” Robin Millers said, as she hoped he would buy that lie.

“Oh...” Elias Goldstein said slowly, he was thirsty so he wouldn't question it.

Elias Goldstein brought it to his lips and drank it down, all of it too in one go. Robin Millers smiled, as she took Elias's hand. Elias Goldstein took his hand out of hers, as Robin sighed then placed her hand back into Elias's hand again. Elias Goldstein shrugged, there was no one around but he still didn't like holding her hand. They waited by the lake for three hours... before finally they saw a tail and it was swimming to them.

“That the mermaid?” Robin Millers asked.

“Yeah.” Elias Goldstein answered her.

“Oh, she is so pretty.” Robin Millers said, as she saw the mermaid rise from the water, she could see the seashell top the mermaid wore and the blue tail.

Elias Goldstein just nodded a bit, as the mermaid smiled once she got called pretty. The mermaid oddly just handed Robin a tear. Elias Goldstein stared a bit, as he watched the mermaid swim away further into the lake. 

“Hey, that was easy.” Robin Millers replied, as she put the mermaid tear into her pocket.

“I guess so.” Elias Goldstein replied.

“Hey... it didn't work.” Robin Millers soon said.

“What didn't work?” Elias Goldstein asked confused.

“Nothing, let's go.” Robin Millers replied.

“Go, but... I thought you wanted to stay at the lake more?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“We still got class.” Robin Millers pointed out, as she took Elias's hand again.

“Oh, yeah...” Elias Goldstein said, as he just followed her back to the academy.

Robin Millers sighed as she went to her seat now, as Elias Goldstein went to his own desk and sat down too. Robin Millers soon took out her notebook, as she found her magic paper she then took out a pen as well. Elias Goldstein slightly watched her, then Pepper jumped onto the paper that Robin was writing on.

“Hey, get off!” Robin Millers yelled a bit to her familiar.

“Scary, scary...” Pepper said, as she went onto Elias's desk.

Elias Goldstein petted the pink hedgehog's head gently, as Pepper gave out a weird noise. Robin Millers kept writing there, as she glanced over to Elias.

“Don't worry, he will come tomorrow.” Robin Millers said to him.

“Who?” Elias Goldstein asked her, as he looked to her confused.

“Class, be quiet. Did anyone get a mermaid's tear?” Professor Schuyler asked.

Elias Goldstein looked at the professor, then to Robin. Though Robin Millers went back to writing something down again. Elias Goldstein figured she wanted to keep it to herself, so he said nothing. 

“I don't think a mermaid will give a tear that easily. Sir.” Liz Hart said then.

“Well, that is a true statement. But, I am sure someone tried or maybe no one had.” Professor Schuyler replied, as he glanced about the quiet room.

“Wait, he doesn't know we left earlier?” Elias Goldstein asked to Robin in a quiet tone.

“I guess not.” Robin Millers replied, she was so happy that he will show tomorrow.

Then the bell rang for the class to be over, Robin Millers got out of her chair, as she put her hand into Elias's. Elias Goldstein grumbled, but kind of knew she wanted that but people were around... he took her hand out of his own. 

“Stop that.” Robin Millers told him.

“Too many people...” Elias Goldstein whispered to her.

Robin Millers sighed, though she just left the classroom now as she went down the stairs and into the courtyard for lunch. Elias Goldstein shrugged as he left the classroom now, as he went down the stairs as well and into the courtyard. Robin Millers took out a sandwich from her bag as she started to eat, oddly Elias Goldstein just sat there looking at her eyes.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Robin Millers asked him.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Elias Goldstein remarked, as he scooted closer to her, as he gently touched her brown hair.

“Really?” Robin Millers asked, as her eyes changed to blue again.

“Yeah, especially when they turn blue.” Elias Goldstein said to her.

“What are you talking about. My eyes don't change!” Robin Millers said in a bit of an angry tone.

“B... but, they just did.” Elias Goldstein stated out. 

(she skipped to the next day, even though it was still lunch time and we had one more class. I just agreed... she seemed to like skipping, which is okay if you don't know what else to say and she did have a reason.)


	3. Forest of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Warning: Mention of death, darkness  
> Genre: Dark?  
> Pairing: Azusa Kusa X Robin Millers, Elias Goldstein X Luca Orlem  
> Summary: Everything gets twisted and darkness happens...

Once morning came Elias Goldstein was dressed for a new day... he seen that Robin Millers was waiting for him at the gate, this was new he thought to himself. Robin Millers walked over to Elias now, as she looked to him.

“I forgot to give you something yesterday. Hold out your hand.” Robin Millers said to him.

“Okay...?” Elias Goldstein asked, he was a bit hesitate to do so.

So, Robin Millers went over to him and opened his hand, as she held his hand a bit tight. Elias Goldstein bit his lip, that was way too tight of a grip he thought to himself. Then she pressed her own hand against Elias's hand. 

“Ouch... what did you do?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he looked over his hand it was in pain all he knew.

“No you won't leave my side and the only way this will break is if I leave you on my own.” Robin Millers said to him.

Elias Goldstein rubbed over his hand, as he seen a weird black mark on it. All Elias knew it hurt like hell, then Robin Millers started to walk off, as Elias was tugged by an invisible force to follow her... she reached the courtyard. Elias Goldstein sighed, since he was still tugged to follow her, as he sat down now since it let him.

“We will be late to class...” Elias Goldstein said to her slowly.

“You two are so cute together!” Rose Mason replied.

“I think they are too!” Violet Mason said.

“I agree!” Lily Mason joined in.

“Oh no not the flower sisters...” Elias Goldstein replied, though they didn't seem like they knew what was going on.

“Sorry girl's, but he is with me.” Robin Millers explained, as she smiled.

The three of them smiled back, as they went into the academy building. Elias Goldstein gave Robin a weird look here, he didn't know what was going on...

“Well now that we are alone, you need to sleep.” Robin Millers said to him.

“But... it's the middle of the day and...” Elias Goldstein was saying, though his hand hurt the one that had that odd black mark. 

Elias Goldstein held his hand, wondering why it hurt for and why it hurt so badly... too much pain he thought to himself. 

“If you don't the mark will just hurt. My master is here today.” Robin Millers said, as she smiled, and nuzzled Elias's cheek. Elias Goldstein just smiled to her, but he didn't know why he had to sleep for he already did last night.

“Oh before you sleep, like my pajamas?” Robin Millers asked him, as she took off her pink jacket and shown off her pink pajamas with teddy bears on them.

“Um... looks nice.” Elias Goldstein told her, as he tilted his head.

“Your still cute when you tilt your head. Now go to sleep...” Robin Millers said to him.

“But... I'm not tired.” Elias Goldstein said, as he crossed his arms.

“Then you leave me with no choice.” Robin Millers stated out, as she took Elias's left hand as she pressed on the black mark.

“Ouch... ouch... okay, okay... whatever you say.” Elias Goldstein said, groaning in pain once it got touched here.

“Good.” Robin Millers smirked this time.

Elias Goldstein sighed, as he laid onto the grass, he wasn't even tired though. But, Robin took out her black wand. “Magic let him let drift to sleep! Somnum!” Robin Millers said, though there was this white and silver flame protecting Elias, making the spell backfire! 

“That flame needs be getting rid of.” Robin Millers said then.

“Yeah, it does.” Azusa Kuse agreed, as he jumped down from the sky not literally though since Taffy was flying in the sky.

“Okay do it.” Robin Millers told him.

“Very well.” Azusa Kuse said, as he went over to Elias. “Your flame will be no more.” Azusa Kuse added, as he oddly made gray smoke appear around Elias's body.

Elias Goldstein started to cough, though his eyes closed and his breathing started to get slower and slower as well. The white and silver flame tried to protect him still, but it soon failed due to the odd gray smoke... the white and silver flame now was just now a plain gray flame.

“Okay try the spell now!” Azusa Kuze ordered.

“Of course master.” Robin Millers took her black wand back out. “Magic let him drift to sleep! Somnum!” Robin Millers said, waving her wand as Elias Goldstein sunk into a deep dreadful sleep...

Elias Goldstein soon started to have nightmares and his body started to shake as well. The gray flame seemed to vanish for the time being so them two wouldn't know of his condition which was very fatal right now and he could actually die in this state if kept in it too long... the gray smoke kept causing Elias to cough and his breathing to get slower still, he was almost not breathing now. Azusa Kuze lifted the almost lifeless Elias up into his arms, as Taffy got low enough for him to jump onto.  
“Please follow me.” Azusa Kuze told Robin.

“Of course master.” Robin Millers smiled darkly, showing her true colors finally as well. 

Robin Millers summoned her pink broom as she went onto it as she flew off after the flying Taffy. Azusa Kuze smirked, as he landed right outside the Goldstein mansion near a forest...

“This is a good spot where his nightmares can come true!” Azusa Kuze replied, as he put the almost lifeless Elias onto the ground.

“Oh neat, yes this forest will do.” Robin Millers remarked as she kissed Azusa's lips. 

“Of course my lover.” Azusa Kuze smirked darkly, as he bit his hand and made a blood circle appear on the ground.

Then darkness covered over the once green forest... all the animals fled from there never to be seen again. The forest now was quiet and still, like it was all lifeless even the trees looked that way. Only darkness covered it and a very deep dark aura as well.

“So, we take him into this forest?” Robin Millers asked, as she smirked to her lover.

“Of course and this forest now is no longer called 'Forest of Hope!' It shall now forever more be known as the Forest of No Return!” Azusa Kuze laughed out darkly.

Elias Goldstein was still fast asleep inside his nightmares... trapped inside that gray smoke too that kept causing him to cough out.

“Don't we need him alive still?” Robin Millers asked.

“For now.” Azusa Kuze replied, as he made sure that the youngest Goldstein boy was still breathing.

Elias Goldstein was breathing, but was holding on by a literal thread, seriously... if someone brought invisible scissors and snipped at a thread he would die... Azusa Kuze smirked as he picked up the almost lifeless Elias again, as he climbed back onto Taffy.

“Alright into the Forest of No Return!” Azusa Kuze ordered.

“Anything for you, master.” Robin Millers said, as she was still on her pink broom as she followed after him inside the forest.

The forest caused more nightmares to come into Elias's mind though once he was brought into that dreadful place. Elias Goldstein coughed more, his body couldn't take the dark aura all around them as he soon stopped breathing he was now lifeless in Azusa's arms. Azusa Kuze sighed as he went ahead and fell to a castle wall as he landed there. There was no dark aura in that spot, though this place didn't literally exist... it only existed in Elias's nightmares and that was why it was real in this forest... Azusa then did a spell to make Elias start breathing again.

“We need you alive for now.” Azusa Kuze told him.

“For now?” Elias Goldstein asked, though at least he didn't have to see his odd nightmare anymore.

Elias Goldstein soon looked around, noticing the castle wall as he gasped out, but... that was in his nightmare! Elias Goldstein coughed again though as he stood up now, his body felt so weak he thought to himself, it was even hard to make small steps... 

“Come on, we can go into that place.” Robin Millers pointed out, as she pointed towards a castle.

Elias Goldstein sweat dropped a moment, though he oddly obeyed for now, knowing that she could make that mark hurt again. Elias Goldstein followed them, but they walked so much faster then he did! Elias was barely able to keep up with them two here, as he finally made it into the castle after five hours, seriously how slow he was walking. Azusa Kuze went up the red staircase, as Elias Goldstein sweat dropped again.

“Seriously... I have to climb that?” Elias Goldstein asked them.

“Yes, you can do it.” Robin Millers said to him.

Elias Goldstein sighed, as he seen Robin Millers run up the stairs. Elias Goldstein soon started to climb the stairs, he took one step at a time as he panted a bit. Then Elias Goldstein stopped for a bit to catch his breathe, then he kept walking up the stairs. They didn't even wait for him, as they went into one of the rooms inside the castle not like he knew which one either. There was ten different rooms, plus it looked like it was three stories... 

“Flame...” Elias Goldstein replied, as he waved his wand nothing happened. “Odd... it seems magic doesn't work in here...” Elias Goldstein added.

“Why are you having trouble?” Serge Durandal asked, as he looked to Elias.

“I... I feel like I'm close to death.” Elias Goldstein stated slowly.

“Oh, I guess you found out that Robin really loves Azusa, huh?” Serge Durandal asked.

“What?” Elias Goldstein asked in surprise.

“Yeah, she toyed with your heart. But hey, I won't tell you how to lift this curse.” Serge Durandal said, as he ran into the third room.

Elias Goldstein shrugged, as he just followed after Serge thinking that is where the other two went. Elias Goldstein soon got to that room, only an old piano was in that room. Robin Millers walked over to the piano, then Elias looked at her with wide eyes.

“Wait, it's a trap!” Elias Goldstein shouted, but Robin Millers already pressed a key on the piano.

The floor started to shake, as the piano seemed to fall down a large hole. Azusa Kuze took Robin's hand, as he pulled her onto Taffy. Elias Goldstein oddly clung to the wall, he didn't even know how he had, but he did... then the shaking finally stopped.

“You could have warned me sooner!” Robin Millers said to Elias.  
“Not my fault my memory is fuzzy. Besides... why is my nightmare real?” Elias Goldstein soon asked them three.

“Because this forest makes only your nightmares real. No one's can ever come real. Only yours will.” Azusa Kuze grinned.

“Why only mine?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Because you are pure hearted.” Azusa Kuze answered.

“Um... isn't Liz as well?” Elias Goldstein asked out.

“She is, but you are even more pure then she is. Besides we needed a prince.” Azusa Kuze pointed out.

“But... I'm not a prince...” Elias Goldstein replied.

“Sure you are!” Robin Millers said, as she took out her black wand as she made Elias's clothes look like they were belonged to a real prince.

Elias Goldstein looked over himself, though he sighed since he felt a crown on his head too. Elias Goldstein mumbled, great they thought he was a real prince he said to himself. Elias let go of the wall, though now he had to walk carefully around the large hole in the ground! Elias Goldstein even saw the old piano down there broken now, as he sweat dropped. 

“We got to take him to the throne.” Azusa Kuze replied.

“Yes we do!” Robin Millers agreed, as she hopped off of Taffy then she pushed Elias into another room.

“Throne?” Elias Goldstein asked them both, seriously they were taking this thing way too far!

Robin Millers pushed Elias Goldstein up to the throne, she couldn't force him to sit though. Azusa Kuze smirked, then he looked to Elias here.

“Now, let's make this interesting, shall we?” Azusa Kuze said, as he smirked.

“What are you talking about?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“If you decide not to take the throne as a prince you get to see all your friends die!” Azusa Kuze remarked darkly.

“I don't have much friends...” Elias Goldstein stated, as he crossed his arms.

“Don't worry they are in this castle right now.” Azusa Kuze grinned.

“We left one there.” Robin Millers told him.

“Oh well, he might not come looking for his little brother.” Azusa Kuze said then.

“Wait... what do you mean my friends are in this castle?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Ashten!” Azusa Kuze called, as a man dressed in all black came and bowed his head to Azusa.

“Show him where his friends are. He can say his final goodbyes.” Azusa Kuze replied, as he laughed out darkly.

Robin Millers laughed darkly too as she went by Azusa's side, as she smiled there. Elias Goldstein blinked as chains magically appeared onto his hands, as Ashten even placed a collar around Elias's neck, it had a chain attacked to it... Ashten took the chain, tugging Elias away from Robin, Azusa and Serge. Ashten went down the many flight of stairs, and to think Elias thought this was only three stories... well upwards once was. Elias Goldstein placed his head down in shame, not that magic worked here, so he didn't really understand the chains. Ashten then led Elias to a dungeon without any light, Elias got scared as he gulped.

“Now say goobye to your friends.” Ashten replied, as he let go of the chain for now and waited by the doorway, oddly there was no door there, just a doorway.

“Um... but, he's not my friend.” Elias Goldstein said, as he pointed towards a cell where Luca Orlem was in.

Elias Goldstein sighed a bit though, as he seen that Yukiya Reizen was inside a cell with Liz Hart but they had a blanket. Actually that was the only cell that had a blanket, there no beds at all. Luca Orlem seemed to wake from his daze.

“Whoa, why are you dressed up like a prince for?” Luca Orlem asked as he stared over at Elias.

“I have no idea...” Elias Goldstein replied, “Um, can I say goodbye to them alone?” Elias asked to Ashten.

“Make it quick.” Ashten said, as he went back up the stairs now to not be in hearing range.

“We can't use magic here...” Elias Goldstein said, as he went over to the cell that Yukiya Reizen was in.

“Oh goody the prince is ignoring me.” Luca Orlem said, as he rolled his eyes.

“I told them you weren't my friend!” Elias Goldstein yelled at Luca.

“Pfft, but you know you look nice in them prince clothes. Makes you look like a real prince...” Luca Orlem stated, as he rubbed his chin.

“But, I'm not even a prince.” Elias Goldstein stated out.

“I figured as much.” Yukiya Reizen finally replied.

“What?” Liz Hart asked, as she looked to Elias.

“You three are in a dungeon. I guess they kept Klaus at the academy...” Elias Goldstein told them.

“How very rude... don't even talk to your rival.” Luca Orlem said, as he crossed his arms and sat onto the cold floor. “Kind of feels like home.” Luca Orlem added.

“Well... I will try to free you two.” Elias Goldstein replied to Yukiya.

“Thank you.” Yukiya Reizen smiled now.

“Thanks.” Liz Hart said, as she cuddled under the blanket that her and Yukiya shared.

“As for you... I don't care what they do to you!” Elias Goldstein said towards Luca, then he went back up the stairs.

“Wait...” Luca Orlem replied.

“What?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he took one step down them when he felt a tug to keep climbing up them.

Ashten tugged the chain, since he did see that Elias was climbing up the stairs. Elias Goldstein put his head down once more, as he just felt like he was also some kind of prisoner like this. 

“Sir, wait. I got to tell him one thing.” Luca Orlem said to Ashten.

“You won't escape?” Ashten asked Luca.

“Please... we can't use magic and there is no windows. I can't fit through these bars.” Luca Orlem replied, as he rolled his eyes. 

“You got one minute and that is all.” Ashten stated, as he let go of the chain.

Elias Goldstein sighed as he walked back down the stairs to see what his rival of all people wanted, he kept his head down still.

“Just... know one thing. Carry it in your heart if you have too.” Luca Orlem said, as he seemed to grip onto the odd chain around Elias's neck as he brought him closer to his cell. “I love you, prince.” Luca Orlem whispered into his ears as he let go of the chain.

“You... you what?” Elias Goldstein asked, he couldn't believe what he got told. 

Ashten came down the steps and took the chain again, as he tugged Elias up the stairs. Luca Orlem watched as he felt bad for his prince, his one and only love who he wished with all of his heart that loved him back. Once Ashten brought Elias back where they other's were waiting he pushed Elias slightly closer to them.

“So he is your rival and nothing more?” Azusa Kuze asked.

“Wait, you know what they said?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“I got camara's set up in the dungeon. It can get anything, though I don't know what he whispered to you.” Azusa Kuze replied, as he looked to Elias.  
“He said goodbye.” Elias Goldstein said then.

“Very well, at least they know they will die if you don't take the throne.” Azusa Kuze smirked.

“I don't want to die and I don't want my friends in there to die!” Elias Goldstein shouted. “The only way I will take that throne is if you promise not to kill them.” Elias added.

“Very well, but we know have someone who would kill you.” Azusa Kuze said, as he smirked darkly.

“Well if death is what you want...” Elias Goldstein said slowly.

Ashten gave a nod, then he took off the chains from Elias's chains on his hands. Then a guard appeared from nowhere and placed Luca Orlem inside the room. Oddly when Luca Orlem looked about and at Elias Goldstein, the only thing that went through his mind was, 'kill Elias, you must kill him.' The guard let Luca Orlem go, as Luca Orlem just walked over towards Elias all casually. 

“I need to kill you now.” Luca Orlem replied.

Elias Goldstein looked into Luca's eyes he noticed that they were red and no longer green. 'What happened to him?' Elias Goldstein asked himself, the guard left the room now. Ashten seemed to teleport out of the castle. Azusa Kuze left with Robin Millers on Taffy with also Serge... Elias Goldstein was left in the room with just Luca Orlem with the glowing red eyes...

“Luca?” Elias Goldstein asked to him, as he even backed away.

“You need to die.” Luca Orlem smirked, as he came closer to Elias Goldstein.

“No... I don't want to die.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he soon got energy he didn't know from where, as he ran out of the room and almost tripping over the chain that was still attached to theat collar around his neck!

“I must kill you, Elias.” Luca Orlem said, as he chased after him out of the room.

Elias Goldstein gulped seeing how fast Luca Orlem actually was, as he picked up his own chain as he now ran like that. Elias Goldstein didn't want to end up actually tripping over that long chain... Ashten soon came back.

“You aren't playing fair.” Ashten said to Elias Goldstein, as he even held the blonde boy in place.

“Let me go...” Elias Goldstein seemed to beg.

“The young prince is begging...” Ashten grinned. “Why don't we have a little fun.” Ashten said then. “Luca Orlem, tell him goodbye then kiss him.” Ashten ordered.

“Kiss?” Luca Orlem looked confused a moment, as his eyes glowed red still. “Very well...” Luca Orlem said, as he walked closer to the younger man.

Elias Goldstein struggled to get out of Ashten's hold, though Ashten finally let Elias go. Elias Goldstein whined a bit since he fell against the ground. Luca Orlem was quick to pick up the chain, as he trailed his fingers along the long chain. Elias Goldstein sweat dropped but he couldn't walk away now that Luca Orlem held the chain. Ashten teleported away again as he laughed out very darkly. Elias Goldstein sighed and put his head down, then Luca Orlem seemed to lift Elias's chin gently. 

“You shall get a kiss.” Luca Orlem replied with those glowing red eyes.

“Luca, snap out of it.” Elias Goldstein said to him, as he bit his lip lightly.

Luca Orlem tugged on the chain, bringing Elias closer to himself, then Luca Orlem planted a kiss onto Elias's lips. Elias Goldstein oddly felt love, he wasn't sure why but he felt lots of love from that one kiss. Luca Orlem soon dropped the chain as his eyes changed back to green.

“What... what did I do?” Luca Orlem asked, stuttering slightly, backing away from him.

Elias Goldstein blushed, as he felt over his own lips he never felt a kiss like this in his life. Then Elias Goldstein seen Robin Millers jump off her broom once she got low enough.

“So he choose to kiss you?” Robin Millers asked.

“I didn't even do it.” Elias Goldstein said to her, as he picked up the chain and walked away from her.

“Now I want you more dead!” Robin Millers replied.

Luca Orlem just stood there, he wasn't sure what came over himself a moment ago. Luca Orlem glanced to Robin Millers then at Elias Goldstein. 'Did he kiss Elias?' Luca Orlem asked himself, as he gave a small blush and turned his face away. Azusa Kuze then came back and leaped off of Taffy, even doing a stunt in the air before landing onto his feet on the floor. 

“Yes, now you must die!” Azusa Kuze replied, as he made the gray smoke appear.

Elias Goldstein started to cough again, as Azusa Kuze laughed out darkly. Robin Millers seen Luca Orlem run over to Elias, but all she seen since the gray smoke covered the scene. Robin Millers smirked too, as her and Azusa Kuze both flew off now. Elias Goldstein stopped breathing again, as Luca Orlem oddly started to cry, as he tried to cut the chain from that collar off but it wouldn't come loose. 

“Please don't die, please don't die.” Luca Orlem said, as he held Elias Goldstein on his lap.

Luca Orlem kept on crying, as a green flame came out from Luca as it circled Elias's lifeless body... Elias was even getting cold to even keep holding. But, Luca Orlem refused to let him go, he kept holding him and he looked at the sky. The green flame wrapped itself around Elias's body as Elias Goldstein started to cough again, as the black mark from Elias's left hand vanished.

“I got to get you to the nurse! Teleport!” Luca Orlem replied, as he took out his wand, oddly his magic worked as he appeared back inside the academy and he put Elias Goldstein down gently onto the bed in the nurse's office. 

The nurse came over, as she gasped at how Elias Goldstein looked. She quickly checked his vital signs, making sure he was breathing, his heart was okay, he had a pulse etc. Luca Orlem watched her, as he sat onto the chair next to the bed. 

“He will live, right?” Luca Orlem asked her, he didn't know what his green flame did...

“He suffers greatly.” The nurse replied.

“I... I don't want him to die.” Luca Orlem replied, as he glanced to her.

“Take him to his room, hopefully he will be okay.” The nurse told him.

“Okay...” Luca Orlem said, as he picked up Elias Goldstein carefully.

Luca Orlem sighed, as he just used the teleport spell to get to Elias's dorm room as he knocked onto the door. Yukiya Reizen opened the door to let Luca into it. Luca Orlem went inside the room, as he put Elias Goldstein down onto his bed.

“I'm sorry, my prince.” Luca Orlem whispered into Elias's ear, before he left the room.

Yukiya Reizen shrugged as he closed and locked the door, as he went back onto his own bed. Azusa Kuze appeared into Elias Goldstein's dorm room that night, since it actually was night time now... Azusa once again made gray smoke appear as it covered Elias's form...

“That is to make sure.” Azusa Kuze replied, as he left the room now.

(this part I added on my own... it would have ended there.)

Though there was a bright white and silver glow surrounding Elias's body on the bed, protecting him from the smoke. Though Elias Goldstein was still barely alive for the moment, his eyes opened as he panted out. The white and silver flame circled it's owner, as Elias caught his breathe and it seemed that Yukiya Reizen was off in his own little world. Though oddly Elias Goldstein didn't recall anything that had happened, he thought it was all just a huge nightmare. Also... Luca Orlem didn't recall anything that happened either, all he knew was he went to his own dorm room and fell asleep. (truth be told, Luca saved Elias and doesn't even recall...)


End file.
